tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Alliser Thorne
Alliser Thorne is a renowned Breton knight from House Thorne who was born in the Western Reach, in the city of Jehanna. He was born to a noble family that has strong ties with the Mannicks of Wayrest and the Silver-Bloods of Markarth. His parents, Maryia and Gyles Thorne, died when he was only an infant and the Thorne estate and lands were passed on to his elder brother, Gareth. Alliser was sent to live with his aunt Jana in the Eastern Reach of Skyrim. Living in Skyrim Early Life Jana Thorne was a captain of the City Guard of Markarth when Alliser arrived at Jana's home. Alliser grew up in an environment that molded him into a warrior. Alliser joined the City Guard at age sixteen, fourteen years after Jana Thorne was appointed Commander of the Eastern Reach Hold Guard. Alliser quickly rose through the ranks of the Guard and was eventually appointed captain. Alliser was one of the people that survived the destruction of Markarth that resulted from Tarrov's bomb. Lord Balamus Othren's lands were given to Alliser Thorne after he fell and broke his neck in a drunken stupor. Jana Thorne, having a huge sense of duty towards the city, felt that she failed her Jarl and city and committed suicide. The lands that belonged to Jana Thorne passed on to Alliser Thorne and he was appointed Commander of the Eastern Reach Hold Guard. When Eriksson Silver-Blood and his children left Skyrim for the Imperial City, Alliser Thorne was appointed as castellan of Understone Keep and regent of the Eastern Reach. Critics and enemies of the Thorne household claimed that Alliser murdered his own aunt to rise beyond his station, but no actual evidence has been found to prove the crime. Jarl of Falkreath During Molag Bal's invasion of Mundus, Alliser Thorne successfully managed to prevent most of his subjects from dying. Alliser Thorne was appointed Jarl of Falkreath after Sven Gold-Dawn was arrested by the Thalmor and Eriksson Silver-Blood committed suicide out of fear of being killed by Daedra. Lord Daerch arranged with Lord Tullus Hostilius for Alliser to be married to Helena Hostilius. The marriage produced two children, Eglantine and Johanna Thorne, During his time as a representative of the Empire and Jarl of Falkreath, Alliser has met with Etaret Witchbane, Kodlak Nikulson and the Black Fang several times. During their first encounter, Alliser grew to despise these people as they entered arguments with two other representatives, Flavius Valens and Bjorn Dark-Rivers, and chastised him for being an aristocrat and leader of the Empire. As the people he met with asked for support against the Aldmeri Dominion, Alliser was the only one who was open to the idea. However, much like his fellow representatives, he demanded evidence to support the claim that the Dominion was responsible for several attacks against both the Empire of Cyrodiil and the Hold of Eastmarch. Once this evidence was given, he agreed to support a war and tried to encourage Etaret to bring this evidence to Daerch. Despite this support, Alliser was reluctant to bring Falkreath into a war he knew would make his people suffer and expressed his wishes to protect his people. While Etaret claimed that he planned on showing this information to the aristocracy of Cyrodiil, he also said that he wished to bring this evidence to the other nations of Tamriel. Due to this delay, Alliser brought this information to Chancellor Daerch himself. When this happened, Lord Daerch had every Thalmor agent and supporter of the Dominion brutally executed. Later on, Alliser and his fellow representatives met with Etaret and his allies again. Etaret attempted to force the three men to sign a treaty which would force them out of Skyrim and remove them of their lands in the nation-state. Alliser and Bjorn were against this treaty but Flavius, out of fear of losing his life, agreed to it. After Bjorn was killed when he attempted to fight back, Alliser attempted to negotiate with Etaret. After convincing the Jarl to give him thousands of gold to leave the country, Alliser Thorne agreed to sign the treaty. Despite signing the treaty, an attack from the Imperial military provoked Etaret to imprison Flavius and Alliser. Equipment and Skills Much like his father and aunt, Alliser is an expert sword fighter. He is regarded as one of the best swordsmen in Skyrim. Those who have lived within the proximity of Alliser have noted that he practices fighting with not one but three trainers on a regular basis. He has been trained to fight with a longsword and in heavy plate armor. Alliser is highly proficient at using various defensive and offensive techniques to ensure his victory in battle. His most current and personal sword is the Void's Fang, an ebony longsword with the engraved words of House Thorne. In addition to being a highly skilled combatant, Alliser has been regarded as having a 'golden tongue.' He has been known to turn situations to his side with his words, as seen when he convinced Jarl Etaret to pay him a large sum of gold to safely leave the country. He has been trained to be skilled in ruling and political intrigue by several people including Eriksson Silver-Blood and Daerch, which led to his appointment as Castellan of Understone Keep for a short period of time and Jarl of Falkreath. During his lifetime, he has been proven to be an excellent warrior and adequate leader. Personality and Appearance Alliser Thorne has been described as brave, confident, calm and even cunning by several people who have spoken to him. He is known for maintaining a sense of calm and control in situations, which his aunt has noted as being what a true warrior needs when facing warriors on the battlefield. He is a patient and intelligent man who has displayed a good sense of judgement. He has managed to sway several people to his side and befriend them. While not exactly caring, he has a strong sense of duty which leads him to ensure the safety of Falkreath Hold's people. However, he is not flawless. He has been prone to be angered by people whom he considers to be ignorant and unintelligent; which leads to him despising several people such as Etaret Witchbane and Bjorn Dark-Rivers. In addition, due to him growing up with his aunt in Imperial territories, receiving jobs from Imperial officials and aristocrats such as Eriksson Silver-Blood and Daerch and his strong sense of duty, Alliser feels that he must follow the orders of people he despises and that he is failure if he does not. Alliser has a strong sense and code of honor and justice, which he feels he breaks by following people he believes to be evil. Alliser Thorne has a comely face. He has blue eyes, short dark hair and lightly-colored skin. He is a large and handsome man; larger than his elder brother Gareth but considered less handsome than the elder. Several men and women have referred to Alliser as a 'beast of a man'. Trivia * Alliser Thorne shares his name with a character from George R.R. Martin's fantasy series, A Song of Ice and Fire. This character is a member of the Night's Watch and a nobleman from a family known as House Thorne. * Alliser Thorne is considered by his creator, SwornKnight, as one of his favorite characters. Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Bretons Category:Warriors Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Jarls